If I die young
by ShyButterflyKiss
Summary: Now a story about non related Bamon one-shots to my favorite songs. UPDATED! Chapter 3: 30 days by Never say never
1. Chapter 1

If I die young

**What's up my peoples! This is my second fanfic but my first fic for TVD, my other one is for Book VD it's Bamon of course. And to the people who read 'Three years ago today' I'll try to update that soon! My inspiration for this song is 'If I die young' by The Band Perry I advise you to listen to the song when the lyrics come up. Thank you in advance for reading I might make this into a full blown story if y'all want!**

Sometimes Bonnie wondered what it'd be like when she dies. She never thought much about death until she found out she was a witch, until she had a sneaking suspicion that she'd die young. It scared her at first so she never thought much about it… until now. Now Bonnie was expected to die in only a day and it scared her, she knew in her mind that this was the right thing to do. But her heart and soul screamed 'run as fast as you can! You're too young to die!'

It hurt a lot that the only person who's been over to see her for personal reasons was Jeremy, everyone else came to talk about battle strategies and the spells they needed done. When he wasn't here she only had her internet and I-pod, and now she was on youtube singing to a certain song that seemed to fit well with her situation.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Uh oh, uh oh

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>  
><em><br>If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>  
><em><br>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Yea, she wanted her death to be something like that, but instead she'd die painfully; with blood leaking out of her nose and mentally begging to die. Then they'd have a small funeral for her because no one could know about her death. A few years' later people around town would ask 'were that quite Bennett girl went'. They'd shrug there shoulders and get on with life, the end.

Bonnie sung that song until she knew the words, until the more Bonnie thought about it the more depressed she got. "Why do I have to die? Why couldn't I have been a normal girl with a normal life and marry a normal guy and have normal kids and die old?" Bonnie asked to her self, although she got a few response from the witches, they felt sympathy for her but most noticeably was Emily, the house was shaking with her anger.

Bonnie sighed as she started to sing the song again and Bonnie wished she had had just enough time to live, she also wondered if she should put on white too. That's when Bonnie decided to change the song as she wiped the tears off her face. Bonnie didn't know that Damon had been there for the past half hour, listening to her thoughts, listening to her sad cracking voice, and watching her cry.

He didn't hate Bonnie, and he only liked her a little, but apparently that was enough for him to care about her, if only a little. Now she was singing some Katy Perry song about getting drunk and not remembering anything. Damon was sure that was suppose to be lighthearted but when she sung it she sounded sad. She didn't seem to notice that Mystic Falls was having one of the worst storms they've ever seen in a decade, or that the flames from the candles where high enough to set fire to the ceiling

Suddenly the door he was standing behind flew open and Bonnie whirled around whipping her face –thanks Emily!-. "Damon? What are you doing here?" Damon frowned after hearing her thoughts about how they only ever stop by was for spells, he knew he couldn't ask her to do another one –which was the reason he was over here-. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

When he sat down next to Bonnie, she frowned and scooted away from him. "And why do you care?" It sounded harsh and Bonnie sighed and ran a hand throw her hair. "I'm sure it's hard huh? Being expected to die for your best friend." Bonnie's frown deepened. Her mind was screaming 'of course not, this is the right thing to do' but her heart and soul was screaming 'finally someone who understands how hard it is'.

Damon realized she was different from the girl who faked her death last week, last week she was putting it all on the line for Elena. But it seemed like now that she had time to think she was hesitating, like thought of dieing young and painfully was finally scaring some sense into her. Damon could see the inner battle going on inside her head. One voice was screaming this was the right thing to do, and the other voice was screaming at her to back out while she still can and if the others don't agree then screw them.

This was the first time Damon pitied her, this was also the first time that Damon realized that on the inside Bonnie wasn't the tough, powerful, righteous woman she acted like. On the inside she was just a scared, lonely little girl who was going to die before she even turned 18. Before she even got to experience life yet, she realized that she was going to die for a girl who hadn't stopped by not once, for a girl who didn't even bother to call or text her and it scared the hell out of her.

"Do you want to die?" His question shocked her and she stared at him with wide green eyes and parted pink lips. "Ummm I have to die." Damon shook his head and stared her in the eyes. "Tell me if you want to die, if you're ready for this?" Bonnie turned away and stared at the candles, when Damon looked her in the eye and asked her that question it made Bonnie want to do something stupid.

It made her want to burst into tears, it made her want to curl up into a ball and disappear until the sacrifice ritual is over. She took a deep breath and tried to call on tough powerful righteous Bonnie who could say 'yea I'm ready for this. Bonnie wasn't going to admit the truth and then beg him to find another way –one that didn't evolve her dieing thank you-, but she wasn't going to lie and tell him she was ready. All she did was bite her lip to stop it from trembling, but to Damon it was like she was screaming 'no'.

"There's another way Bonnie." Damon said as he got up and began to pace, while Bonnie let out a hysterical laugh that only the really crazy people could do. "There _is_ no other way Damon, what did you think I was doing in this room 24/7, playing video games?" Bonnie spent countless nights getting no sleep at all looking for other ways to come out of this alive. As far as she knew the only was she could come back after the fight was vampire style.

"Elijah said if you could weaken Klaus enough then he could finish him off himself." Bonnie frowned and leaned away from Damon with a disgusted look on her face. "Do you believe that?" Bonnie asked, why the hell would they trust someone who tried to kill them all? "Yes." Bonnie frowned as she mulled it over in her head.

She didn't know that Damon had just lied through his teeth but he had too. Looking at the small fragile girl in front of him who was one small push away from rocking her self like a lunatic, he realized that he didn't believe Elijah, but that didn't mean he didn't _want_ to believe him.

"Soooo… I'll live?" She stared up at him with big wide hopeful green eyes and parted pink lips -Damon could tell that look was going to get her anything she wanted from him- He gulped and nodded. "Yup, Judegy your gonna be o.k., I'll make sure of it."

Bonnie smiled and sighed in relief, she didn't know why Damon out of all people was here with her, and she didn't know why Damon off all people was trying to comfort her. But he was here with her and he seemed to wash away all her doubts. Pretty soon she fell asleep on the inflatable mattress Jeremy had brought over, and pretty soon after that she was having sweet dreams about a blue eyed vampire kisses.

"Was it wise to lie to her Damon?" Damon frowned and turned around to face Emily. "No, but I meant that last part, I'll make sure that she'll be o.k.." Emily stared at him long and hard before a amused smirk appeared on her face and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "I'll hold you to that Damon take care… and don't let the werewolves bite."

Damon frowned and walked towards the door –what the hell was with that bit about werewolves- he stopped and turned around to face Bonnie, who turned over moaning something about more. He smirked, she didn't look like tough, powerful, righteous Bonnie, she looked like sweet, happy, carefree Bonnie, the Bonnie he hadn't seen sense he first arrived in town.

**The end! Please review and tell me what ya think! I couldn't help but make Emily give Damon a hint there with the wolf bite, it seemed like something she would do to repay the debt sense Damon was trying to comfort Bonnie and keep her safe! Well peace, love, and gap! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

If I die young

Chapter 2: Last Friday night (TGIF)

**Hello peoples, I decided to continue this but I'm making this a story about a whole bunch of non-related Bamon one-shots to some of my favorite songs. Well you know the deal, RnR and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Peace, love, and gap!**

Bonnie smiled as she woke up, she felt great and well rested… that is until she moved her head. "Ow, what the hell happened?" Suddenly her head felt like someone was beating it with a baseball bat, and then she made the mistake of sitting up to fast. "Oh god… I'm gonna barf… I bet it's that smell, it smells like there's a mini bar in my room!" Bonnie sniffed the around her bed determined to find the smell… only to realize it was her?

Suddenly she heard a deep, smooth, sexy, masculine moan. Bonnie froze as she looked over and found the one person she hates with a passion yet loves uncontrollably at the same time… Damon Salvatore. Bonnie face turn every shade of red as she turned her head forward and was about to scream when someone burst through the door.

"Hey Bonnie, I just wanted to thank you for the best party _ever_! Because of you I met Elena, my soul mate! When we get married you _so_ have to be her maid of honor! This was the best party ever WOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was Stefan one of the most popular guys in school Stefan! And he was thanking her? Why? Before she could ask him what the hell happened he was gone.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque_

Before she could scream again her foot touched something and she realized it was her laptop. "Oh god it's on, someone was on my…" Bonnie's mouth touched the bed as she realized what was on it. A picture. Of her. Grinding on Damon Salvatore. On Friendbook. In a skimpy outfit. And under that picture was a few comments.

( 169 People liked this)

DamonTheEternalStud: Bonnie dat waz so hawt, I think I've found da 1!

: Bonnie do me nxt!

SexyCareBear: Yay! u finly got laid! I'm glad twas W Damon

DamonTheEternalStud: SexyCareBear: Barbie wtf r u saying?

DamonTheEternalStud: SexyCareBear: DamonTheEternalStud: It's cllD txt tlk u lamo oldhead!

Bonnie groaned and looked back at Damon and his freaking hot six pack that she so wanted to touch- "Ugh, I don't time for that I gotta find out what happened!" Bonnie got up and went to the mirror in front of her bed. looked at the mirror… she looked like she just woke up from a round of wild, hot sex-… oh god she had a hickie… or was that a bruise?

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, she couldn't remember anything… but from what she could gather there was some kind of party… and she ended up sleeping with Damon Salvatore… _the_ hottest guy in school… so she's pretty sure it ruled! She went back to her bed and bit her lip as she reached her hand out and slid it down Damon's hard six pack. She grinned and moved her text book out of the way to get closer… wait… now she remembers! She was study last night!

_There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

~Last Friday night~

Ugh! How am I suppose to study for my finals with this bull crap going on!" Bonnie was ticked off, when Bonnie was asked personally by the two Gilbert sisters too come to the party, she politely declined and they said the party wouldn't interfere with her studying. So why was the party music so loud that she couldn't even concentrate, hell the music was so loud her glass of juice was shaking!

With a huff Bonnie marched over there donned in her baggy t-shirt and knocked on the door seven times and watched several couples making out before someone opened the door. Elena and Caroline grinned from ear to ear as they pulled her in. "Girl you made it!" Caroline gushed as she hugged Bonnie.

"Yea we didn't think you would show!" Bonnie was in shock, she knew their house was huge, but to house a couple hundred people? This had to have been the biggest party ever! "Yea I know, I so wasn't expecting this many people to show, but I guess this is what happens when you advertise things on Friendbook!" Caroline explained as she grinned at Tyler when he walked past.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

Suddenly Damon Salvatore walked through the door and bumped into her by accident. "Oh hey my bad-… oh its just you, well then its cool!" He kept walking ignoring Bonnie as she stared after him. The guy who picked on her sense she first entered high school and made her life a living hell talked to her… she felt on could nine!

"Wait, don't tell me you like Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded her head sadly. "Oh Bonnie do yourself a favor and don't do it! Trust me the guy is a jerk, and a little to rough in bed for my liking!" Caroline said while glaring at him as he flirted with a girl named Jules –who was currently touching his amazing six pack-. "Ugh, Jules is such a slut, going from Tyler to Damon in like 0.5 seconds!"

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

"He wasn't always like this… he use to be really nice when he was a kid…" Caroline frowned realizing she was right but shrugged, all that mattered was that he was an ass-hole now! "Well he won't ever talk to you looking like that…" Elena cringed and Caroline agreed. "Oh I know, it's time to play human Barbie!"

"What!" Bonnie asked/shouted in alarm, what on earth was human Barbie? Was it a scary game, cause that's what it sounded like! "Well we're gonna make you over, sense Damon wont date you now, when we're done he'll be all over you!" They rushed her into there room where they took out her braided pig tails, shoved cloths on her and Caroline put make up on her while Elena did her hair. "You're gonna look so hot!"

When Bonnie looked in the mirror she was shocked, she had on a hot pink micro mini pleated skirt that didn't even cover her butt and a black halter top that stopped just below her belly and it had a deep v-neck. "AHHHHH! What did you do to me!" Bonnie cried out in horror, she gasped, they could see her lace underwear. "Oh Bonnie you really _are_ a bad girl underneath all that geeky-ness!"

"Caroline geeky-ness isn't a word!" Caroline shrugged. "Caroline this isn't funny, this skirt is to short!" Caroline sighed and walked away while Elena put the finishing touches ob her hair. "I have another skirt that's longer then that but still sexy!" Caroline said as she immerged from her block long walk-in closet.

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

~Now~

"Ugh, this sucks I can't remember anything after that!" Bonnie groaned and flipped down on her back. "Well I do, I remember everything!" Bonnie almost screamed when she looked to her right and found Damon propped on his hand as he stared at her with amusement. "Gah!" She jumped out of bed and tripped over something hard. "Ouch … Jeremy… why are you naked?"

Bonnie was trying to connect the dots, so far she remembered going over and getting dolled up, drinking to much bar, getting her car towed, she might have a warrant, and she was in need of a ginger ale. "Oh… my… gawd please tell me we didn't have a threesome!" Bonnie wanted to cry, she had a threesome, with Damon Salvatore and Elena and Caroline's little brother! "You don't have to sound that disgusted Bonnie."

Jeremy sounded hurt as he looked away from her but right now Bonnie didn't care, this was the worse, a freaking threesome for god's sake? "Of _course_ you didn't have a threesome with bugger breath down there, that would be social suicide for you!" Damon got out of bed and walked around trying to find his cloths. "Hey Bonnie, could you stop drooling over me and fix your top so I don't kill this loser for staring at your breast?"

Bonnie didn't know what was more horrifying, being caught staring at Damon in his birthday suit, or realizing Jeremy was staring at her breast –which was popped out of her shirt- "Ugh this was such an epic fail!" Bonnie said after realizing that her top was just ripped. "No it wasn't and I'll tell you why!

~Last Friday night~

Bonnie was nervous when she walked down the steps in her black pumps, there was no way Damon would like this! When they were friends he use to say if he would whether die then be caught with girls who dressed like this. "Do you think Damon will like this?" Bonnie asked worriedly as she tried to spot him. "Of course he will, Damon only talks to girls who dress like sluts… like Jules!" Elena said with a nod. "Or Katherine." Caroline said with a hiss as the evil twin of Elena walked past, completely ignoring them.

"Now lets find-" They didn't need to look any further then that because Damon appeared right in front of them. "Bonnie is that you?" He asked in shock, and Bonnie could only nod as Bonnie went to rub her eye but remembered she had on eyeshadow. "Whoa I didn't know you were this hot!" Bonnie frowned. "I didn't either Elena and Caroline can work miracles!"

"I don't think it took much work at all Bonnie, I always thought you were hot." After that they started dancing to a bunch of songs while Damon kept giving Bonnie punch. Bonnie thought she was being smart by sticking to punch but Damon didn't tell her that the punch was so spiked that she would've been better off drinking beer!

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

~Now~

"After that someone was walking around taking pictures and managed to get one of Caroline, you, and Elena dancing on the table flashing people! That would have been cool if my girlfriend wasn't in it." Bonnie frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Who, Jules?" Damon rolled his eyes. "No you, you dumbass! Sheez I think you took too many shots!" After Bonnie finally processed what he meant she jumped up. "Wait so I'm your girlfriend now?" Damon rolled his eyes again as he finally found his pants. "Duh!" Bonnie blushed and had to stop herself from doing a victory dance.

"I so gotta thank Caroline and Elena for this!" Bonnie grinned as she got up. "You can think me now." Bonnie jumped and turned around to find Caroline getting up off the floor. "Whoa Bonnie you look like you just woke up from a round of wild hot sex!" Caroline said, although she didn't look any better herself. "Oh she did, several in fact. I new there was a hidden freak under all that geeky-ness!"

"Damon geeky-ness isn't a word… anyway what else happened?"

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

_Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

"Well we started dancing, one thing lead to another and that picture got taken, and these too." Every one got up too look at all the pictures. There was the one were the girls flashed the camera, which resulted in Caroline complaining how her mom was going to kill her which then resulted in her running out the room whining that she was suppose to leave her at 3 a.m.

Another one of Bonnie smiling seductively at the camera, one of Bonnie puking on someone, one of Bonnie downing a two shot glasses in a row, and the last one was of Bonnie frenching Damon. "Ugh this is crazy, I don't even remember kissing you!"

_T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<em>

"After that we went streaking in the park, skinny dipped in the dark, then that bitch Katherine wanted to have a ménage a trois with us! I was gonna deck her but you stopped me, some how between all the hot making out we ended up back here." Bonnie frowned still not remembering any of that. "Oh and Bonnie you are _so_ lucky I like S&M! If girls think I'm ruff in bed then they haven't seem _you_ in bed! I mean if it wasn't so hot I would have gotten you locked up for domestic violence hours ago!"

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>_

Bonnie blushed and looked away and blushed harder when Jeremy blushed and got up. "Well I gotta go find Anna in this mess, peace out…" Jeremy all but ran out the room blushing like crazy. Bonnie sighed and shook her head, she flopped back down on the bed and Damon did the same. "My parents are gonna kill me! This house is a wreck!"

"Relax didn't you say they were on some business trip or something?" Damon said getting comfortable. "Yea but still… what if they come back? I'll be grounded for life!" Damon sighed and kissed her neck, instantly relaxing her. "Well then I'll sneak you out a lot… so this Friday night… wanna do it all again?"

Bonnie tensed and glared but her retort died in her throat, she looked at Damon's pleading eyes and sighed. "Maybe… but just make sure I don't get to drunk!" Damon grinned and rolled over so he was on top of Bonnie. "Sorry about ripping your shirt, I was in a hurry. How about I make it up to you?" Bonnie grinned and kissed him while her hands slid over his abs.

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

"Bonnie Victoria Bennett what is going on here?" Bonnie squeaked and all but threw Damon off of her. "Mom, Dad- your back from your Business trip!" Her father turned red with anger and her mother stood beside him horrified. All Bonnie could do was pull the covers over her naked body and hope that her father would kill her quickly. –No ladies and gentlemen Bonnie would _not_ be doing this again… ever.-


	3. 30 Days

30 Days

**I didn't even finish listening to this song for the first time before I was like "Omg this is Book Bamon!" It's so cute and soft and it's kind of a Christmas love song so… Happy belated Christmas XD oh yea I recommend listening to 30 days by never say never! Oh and I've posted this as separate one-shot in the Books section and also as another chapter of my song one-shot story for TV Bamon because it's still a song one-shot and it's still Bamon sooo... The lyric video for this song is so cute Remove the all** **parentheses**

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=FcVjJ9fJMQk&feature=mfu_(in)_order&list=UL**

_30 days of Christmas and all I know  
>Is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year<br>I have so much to show_

Christmas time is her favorite time of year, people smile during their favorite time right? So Why wasn't Bonnie McCullough smiling? Because she wasn't quite ready to let go of the past year, there's still so much she needs to do, there's still so much to show! She promised herself that she would visit her family in Scotland but she never got around to hat. She was supposed to get an A in at least one of her classes but so far she only managed a B. She wanted to get a knew animal, maybe a cat or a dog, but she never even got around to doing that! And last, but certainly not least, she never got around to telling Damon Salvatore she loved him.

_One more month  
>And all I need is a sign from you that you think of me<br>If you don't  
>Then please just say so<br>Cause all I do  
>Is think of you<em>

One more month and all she really needed, what she really wanted, was a sign that he thinks of her as much she thinks of him. If he does then he should just tell her this because with all his 'little redbirds' and winks and sexy smirks she's falling harder and harder and in love with him. But even with all the 'flirting' he does with her he turns around and flirts with Elena more, and dare she say better, then he does with her. Bonnie sighed as she walked out of her house, it was 6 at night but it was dark out because it was snowing, she wore a cute white peacoat with gold buttons, with matching white gloves, scarf and earmuffs. She wore panty hose and brown leather boots that stopped just under her knees, she wore her hair wavy because she forgot to by her perm this month. "All I do is think of you." Bonnie murmured to herself as she walked to her destination

_And it's wearing me out  
>It's wearing me down<br>This holiday is nothing but frowns for me  
>But I've got a gift<em>

Instead of feeling happy like she always did when it came to Christmas it was wearing her out this year, seriously Bonnie never feels worn down at Christmas, instead everyone groans and tells her to sit down because she would be running around bursting with energy. So far this Holiday has been nothing but frowns for her, and she still has 30 days left to go, yippee! Did you catch the sarcasm in that sentence? Anyway she was on a mission tonight, she was on her way to the boarding house to tell the one and only Damon Salvatore just how she felt. She also has a gift for him, she made a list and checked it twice, Bonnie snickered at her own joke, of all the things Damon's done in her life. She's going to give it to him tonight so he can see just why she loves him.

_You see  
>I'm making a list<br>Hell I'll check it twice  
>Of all the things you've done in my life<br>Then I'll send it your way  
>So you see why I love you<em>

It wouldn't have taken Bonnie an hour to reach the boarding house if she wasn't taking time to look at the beautiful snowy scenery. It was so beautiful that she even took pictures a few times with her camera, maybe she'd get an A in art class? She knocked on the door to the boarding house as she was fiddling with her camera deciding on what effects to use for pictures when the door open. She smiled and looked up "Hi!" It was Damon, he stared at her like he never saw her before, he moved to the side to let her in. Bonnie tried not to be sad because he didn't say hi to her. "Hey Bonnie, you look cute today." At least _one_ Salvatore was being nice to her. "You think so?" She grinned and did a little spin. "I had to save up to buy the coat." At least there was one thing Bonnie did on her 'Things to do before the year ends' list!

Bonnie sat down and was greeted by Elena in a red sweater and jeans, Bonnie sat down in the chair closest to the fire place because it was hard looking cute in such cold weather. "Bonnie that's all you wore under your jacket?" Elena asked with worry in her eyes, Bonnie shrugged. "I was saving up since late October for this dress, I brought it yesterday with the jacket but I wanted to wear them as soon as possible!" Bonnie smiled proudly as she smoothed the turtle neck dress out, what she loved about it was the kimono styled sleeves, did she mention how cute it was? She looked up but frowned when she realized that it was only her, Damon and Elena in the room, she sighed when Damon and Elena started flirting with each other forgetting all about her.

_Who would have thought that someone like me  
>Could of fall in love so easily.<br>I know that you know that I know what I want  
>I know I cant have it but give it a thought.<br>I know that it sounds crazy baby  
>but all I do is think of you.<em>

Bonnie scowled and looked at the fire, and to think she wore this cute dress in seriously cold weather for him and he was too busy flirting with Elena to notice it! She felt like crying now, who would have thought someone like Bonnie would fall in love with someone like Damon so easily and not have her love returned? She looked up at them when the talking stopped, Damon was staring at her intently and Elena was looking back and forth at them with confusion on her face. Ooooh, shittake mushrooms did he just hear? No, no way she had her shields up… right? Oh crud she can't remember! Bonnie bit her lip and looked back at the fire deciding to stop thinking so loudly. She took a chance and looked back up at him and saw the pity in his eyes, Bonnie quickly looked back down at the fire and tried to blink back her tears.

Now Bonnie knows that he knows that Bonnie knows she likes, loves, him but it won't get her anywhere because he likes, loves, Elena. Great. Maybe he'll at least give it a thought? She looked back at Elena how sighed heavily, because it hers, and Damon's eyes were drawn to the v-neck of her sweater which showed off her ample bosom. "Damon did you hear what I was saying?" Bonnie was then reminded that she was still in an A cup, ok she was leaving now. "Here Bonnie I made you some coco, you looked cold." Darn it! She couldn't just leave because that would be rude, on the other hand she wished she had fallen in love with Stefan instead, at least he would have let her off gently instead of leading her on for nothing like Damon was.

_And it's wearing me out  
>It's wearing me down<br>This holiday is nothing but frowns for me  
>But I've got a gift<br>You see  
>I'm making a list<br>Hell I'll check it twice  
>Of all the things you've done in my life<br>Then I'll send it your way  
>So you see why I love everything you throw my way<em>

She felt even more worn out now then she had before she came here, she barely smiled as she watched Elena flirt with both Salvatore brothers, now that she realized it this was all that ever happened at the boarding house, both brothers would end up fighting for Elena's attention via flirting and Elena would end up soaking up all the attention from them. Elena, bless her heart, was selfish and vain and didn't really want to choose between them. What they failed to realize that this was just as much their choice as it was Elena's, they just decided to let Elena make the choice for some reason.

"Stefan this coco is amazing!" Bonnie said as she took her last sip, when she looked up both Salvatore brothers were staring at her intently. Shiitake mushrooms did she think that out loud? Suddenly Stefan started laughing and Bonnie blushed, that's it she was so out of here. "Well I'm out, thanks for the coco Stefan." Bonnie tried her hardest to leave the house as fast as she could without running, she should have just ran. "Redbird wait, isn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Son of a basket of fruits! Bonnie bit her lip and fingered the gift in her pocket, the list of all the things Damon has ever done for her. Bonnie's eyes strayed to Elena and she was looking back and forth between Damon and Bonnie intently, suddenly as if she realized what Bonnie had the chance to do she glared slightly at Bonnie. This _is_ Bonnie's chance to tell Damon that she'd pretty much love anything that he threw her way. "Ummm… happy holiday!" With that said she turned around and all but ran out the house.

_I know it's hard to say  
>But it's a crying shame that I came all this way<br>With so much to say  
>But all that came out was "Happy Holiday"<em>

_A home cooked meal and a nice warm bed  
>Somebody to love<br>A place to lay my head  
>But I got 30 days and I'm gonna make 'em count<br>Cause I cant call it Christmas without someone to smile about_

"Happy holiday? Happy freaking holiday?" Bonnie moaned as she flopped down onto her bed and began to dry. She knew that those simple words were hard for her, or just about anyone, to say when it's the first time but it's just a crying shame that she went all the way to the boarding house with so much to say but all that came out of her mouth was happy freaking holiday! "Why the hell is it so hard to tell Damon that I love him Mr. whiskers?" She asked her favorite stuffed animal, which was a crow plushy… oh drat she has it bad! "Mr. Whiskers?" Bonnie jumped at the sound of the smooth as velvet voice, her heart started beating faster and her mouth hung open. It wasn't him it wasn't him it couldn't be him, because if it was him then that means he…

"I red the list redbird." Oh thank goodness he didn't hear her-wait what! "I also heard you tell Mr. Whiskers, which happens to be a crow and they don't have whiskers, (a/n: Actually some birds _do_ have feathers that look like whiskers but I don't know if crows have them…) that you are in love with Damon Salvatore." Oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno- CRASH. Bonnie jumped as a perfume bottle on her nightstand exploded. You should be careful there redbird." He purred, this time he was setting right behind her, she could feel his breath on her ear which made her shiver because her ears and neck are sensitive. "That's going to be good to know." He said as hips brushed the shell of her ear. "Good to know for what?" Bonnie asked in a whisper. "For when I'm seducing you."

He said, this time his lips were on her neck, she shivered again and lost her train of thought until his words echoed in her head. "Wait, what?" He took out the list from his pocket and handed it to her. "Redbird I want to apologize, I've been an idiot. All this time if been chasing someone who couldn't choose between me and my brother and I've been ignoring the only person who loves me and me alone. I'm not going to try this out, I'm going to make it work Redbird, forever." Bonnie smiled as Damon caressed her face before he leaned down and kissed her, this time because he meant it.

_Dear Damon_

_First I want to tell you thank you for saving me from those werewolves that night I was dumb enough to stay at the library by myself, I bet you found all my 'oooh's annoying. Thanks for helping me with that project too, I got my first and only A in Mr. Tanner's class. Thanks for saving me from the Kitsune, and the trees. By the way I'm sorry I pushed you away when you saved my life, I've regretted doing that every day since that night. I should have said thank you and hugged you and maybe even kissed you but I didn't. Thank you for saving me in the dark dimension also, it was horrible watching you die like that, all because I was stupid enough to try and be a hero._

_And thank you for saving me for all the times I've forgotten, because I know it was a lot more then just that. Thank you for all the times you've comforted me, for kissing me at Alaric's party even though you were just doing that to get back at Elena. Thanks for all those amazing kisses, even though you never kissed me because you liked me. Thank you for going shopping with me to pick out a gift for Stefan's birthday, thank you for helping me with my school work when I was completely lost. Thank you for telling me that my dress looked good on me even though everyone told me it was ugly, thank you for telling me that my really big eyes are really pretty when someone told me they were ugly. Thank you for giving me a home cooked meal when I was starving and hadn't eaten that dad._

_Thank you for giving me a place to lay my head when I was really tired and the boarding house was full last month. Thank you for all the little things you've done to take care of me because I know there's a lot more then this. But most importantly thank you for letting me love you, even if you didn't know about it until today. I've been in love with you since the first time we met, I just couldn't do it because you're so in love with Elena but I promised myself that I'd tell you before the knew year. But I've got 30 days left and if you say yes then I promise I'm gonna make' em count. After all, I can't call it Christmas if there isn't anyone to smile about._

**Done! The last parent in italics was Bonnie's letter, I hope it was sweet enough? Anywho review and I'll give you a virtual belated Christmas present! P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


End file.
